


Ice Cream Date Backfire!

by Fail_Gurl



Series: My Dad's Boyfriend [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Rick Grimes, Hardcore, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), M/M, Meddling Kids, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Relationship(s), carl wins?, meddling negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fail_Gurl/pseuds/Fail_Gurl
Summary: Ron Anderson moves back and that also mean's Carl's dad ex girlfriend Jessie is back to! Carl starts thinking of ways for them to maybe rekindle old feelings. With the help of an old 'friend' Ron they might be able to do something about it.But what if Negan butts in on his plans?





	Ice Cream Date Backfire!

**Author's Note:**

> OK THIS ONE WAS LONG BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE CAUSE I LIKE IT VERY MUCH!

It's been about a month since Carl and Sophia's failed attempt to destroy his dad's and Negan's relationship, and Rick still has trust issues with him, and boy did that hurt worse than getting grounded. He loves his dad, and cares for his well being. Wants to make sure he is happy till he is old and even more wise.

But Carl is sure that ain't gonna happen if he stays with Negan.

I mean heck he's miserable being around the guy. In school, and just overall everywhere. 

The guy obviously openly flirts with the girls gym coach, which she has no interest in Negan's come on's. He is also real sweet to the married woman who works at the front. Sherry was it. Carl doesn't really care, all he cares about is if whether his dad Rick knew. 

The teen was walking through the hallways class has started and he was walking towards his. Not caring about being late, Carl grabs his mini notebook from his jean pocket he opens and starts to jot down some notes.

 **Negan's Worst Traits:**  
**-Leather jacket**  
**-Swearing**  
**-Overall Jackass (To kids also)**  
**-Leaning back**  
**-Insensitive**  
**-Flirt (Really Nice to women...)**

Carl starts to make a plan on how his dad can catch Negan in the act of anything! Flirting, holding hands, hugging, heck even kissing. He starts to mull over on how; or who will be willing to get Negan to do any of those stuff.

Suddenly a bump to the shoulder throws him off his train of thought. Just as he was about to apologize air leaves his lungs as he was stuck in a deep trance.

"Holy shit..." The boy with dirty blonde hair says as his face lightened up with joy.

Before Carl can say anything a wrap of arms around his torso catches him by surprise, and he was suddenly embraced with a huge hug. 

"Ron?" Carl asks as he lightly pushes the taller boy back. He gets a closer look on his face as it was indeed Ron. "Ron Anderson..."

Ron just smiles at the smaller teen in front of him. The dirty blonde glances back and forth in the hallways as he notices no one else in the hallways. Everyone had gone to their classrooms now and they were all alone.

Suddenly with a back slamming into the lockers, Ron pushed Carl to trap him between the lockers and him. Cupping the smaller teens face he leans in to give him a deepening kiss. Carl closing his eyes as he felt the push of Ron's lips against his. 

Already pushing his tongue in Ron explored the wet cave of Carl's delicious mouth. The dark brunette gasped as he felt Ron wrap his arms around his hips pushing them together. Carl now attempting to stop the guy's movements. I mean come on it is the school hallways. 

"Well ho-ly shit!" The sudden booming amused voice raised in the hallway breaking the kiss. Ron snapped his head back at non other than Negan. 

God was this a nightmare. Not only did he and Ron want to keep it a secret between them. His public enemy number one was the first to discover them. 

"Negan I-" "You know I never would've suspected-" Negan couldn't hold his laughter in anymore as he leaned back and laid his hand on his stomach.

"No! You know what!? I did expect this!" Negan hunched over as he inhaled deeply. "What with your daddy swinging for the other team and all!" 

Ron gazed back questioningly at Carl who was blushing deep red. 

"But you kid! Almost had me there for a second! I thought honest to God! I thought you were straight as a doorknob! What with you hanging around the little Peletier lady for so long!" Negan said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Ron's eyes furrowed as his lips drew a thin line. But Carl still had no way of looking at him in the eye. He tried to say something but his mind was drawing a blank. Ron started to walk down the hall away from the two.

Carl shook his head. "Ron wai-!" "Let him go kid. If the pussy can't handle a sweet girl then he doesn't deser-" Negan said as he was genuinely offering advice to the young teen. But before he can finish Carl finally spins to punch him in the chest. 

It didn't send air out of his lungs, but it did make him flinch in a little pain from the impact.

"You had no right to say anything about who deserves who! If you really want to try and help people! Help me by staying away from my dad!" Carl yelled and soon he was on the pursuit for Ron.

Negan watched as the young teen ran off down the hallway. Rubbing his salt and pepper beard he lets out a deep sigh.

_'Fucking shit... Messed up once again...'_

 

* * *

 

 

Carl found Ron at there special hiding spot. Away from school, home, and just everything. They found it in the woodsy area back in middle school. Where they first hated each other. Fighting over one girl who only thought about family, and they respect that.

This place was so special to them that no one can take that away, and even after Ron moved away a couple years ago Carl still went to that special place. 

"Figured you'd be here..." Carl called out to the boy throwing rocks at trees. He glances at Carl and smirks a little.

"Figures you find me fast..." Ron said as he threw his remaining rock at one of the trees. Sitting on a log covered in moss it was pretty comfortable Carl had to admit.

He sat next to his friend? He had to admit he doesn't know what they are. Boyfriend? Friends with benefits? Lovers? Carl shook the thought away as he turned to look at Ron. Who was still looking out to nowhere.

"I'm sorry..." That caught Carl off by surprise. Ron apologized first. Just as he was about to. "I know you don't want anyone to know about you being. Being gay and all... I know that girl is just friend... It's just..."

Carl hesitantly moves in closer until he was touching the other teen's shoulder. He slowly moves his hand to touch the other's in a tight grasp. Intertwining both their fingers. Ron lifted the locked hands in the air as he suddenly gazes at that.

"I want to be together..." Ron says as his gaze doesn't leave the hugging hands. 

"I know, and we are together... Well now. You came back after two years. We are finally together aga-" "No that's not what I mean..." Ron cuts off Carl as the teen now gazes deeply into shimmering blues.

"I want to be together. Like this. Out there..." Ron said as he indicated the embraced hands. "I want to come out... to everyone..."

Carl's eyes widened as his head snaps to the ground. He was blushing to the thought of everyone knowing.

"Think about it. We kept it a secret cause of the homophobic assholes out there. But people are starting to take our side. Plus you were scared to think your dad would not accept you. But..." Ron trails off as he nervously thought about Rick Grimes being gay.

Carl did think about it more but he doesn't know yet. He likes this guy more than anything and even though this whole relationship could've been a mistake. It was the happiest mistake he ever made. But then his mind trails off his dad, Negan...

"Ron... I may need your help..." Carl says as he looks at the teen who kept going on about Rick being gay. Ron turns to face him curiously. "Is your mom still into my dad?"

"Yeah...she's going to be bummed out once she finds out Rick Grimes is gay and taken... I think we moved back only for that reason..." Ron says as he thinks about it more.

"Ron that's it! You're a genius!" Carl said as he jumped up in front of him. "This will totally work!"

"What will?" Ron asked a little intrigued to hear this sudden thought from Carl. 

"We need to get our parents back together!" Carl said in a joyous face.

Ron squinted his eyes confusingly as he shook his head. "What? No. Wait a minute Carl. Isn't your dad gay?"

"Yeah. But he is one of those who is new to this gay thing..." Carl explains as he is still giddy about his plan. "He won't be anymore when he is reminded of all the good things of your mom. You know fall head over heels for her again!"

"But wait...is this because you don't like your dad being gay?" Ron asked as he is still trying to wrap his head around this.

"No...well you see..." Carl sighs as he takes his seat back on the log. "You know that guy with the stupid grin and leather jacket back in the hallway."

"Yeah? Seems he's a total asshole..." Ron thought about it as he looked at Carl's hung head between his shoulders.

"Well he's the new gym coach and..." Carl breathes in deeply and exhales long. "My dad's NEW boyfriend..."

Ron stayed silent as Carl thought about all the times Negan made him miserable at home and at school. Hell he almost cost him his relationship with Ron just now.

"I'll help..." Ron spoke up grabbing Carl's attention back to him. "I'll help you bring our parents back together."

"Really?" Carl asks as his head lifts. "I mean if you don't want to I won't force you..."

He was shushed as Ron leaned in to give him a fast kiss.

"I want you happy, and if this guy isn't giving you that then..." Ron grabbed Carl's chin with his fingers. "Then I want to do everything to make you happy... I mean you did save me from my own darkness. It's time I return the favor..."

Carl smiled as he leaned in more to kiss him, Ron returning the kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

A knock on the door sstartled Rick from his reading. He was let off work early so he took this chance to read a good book. Something his boyfriend Negan gave him.

He put a bookmark in between the pages he was on and shuts it before running to the door.

With a swing of the door he was amazed to see an old face with blonde hair smiling at him. 

"Hey Rick. Long time no see." Jessie Anderson said as she raises her hands in the air with the biggest smile she can offer, and if Rick hadn't missed that smile her voice would. 

"JESSIE!" Rick couldn't hold his excitement for long as he lunged forward in a big hug that almost lifted her off the ground. She giggled as she returned the hug around his head.

He gently puts her down as he gives her the biggest smile. 

"What are you doing here?" "I moved back!" "You moved back? Oh my god that's great! How are Ron and Sam?" "My boy's are great!" "You still remember where I lived?" "Of course who could ever forget a guy like you!" 

 **"Ahem!"** A strong but nervous cough alarmed the two that Negan was around. "Hey Rick! How's it going?" 

Rick clearing his head from amusement and astonishment as he smiled a big grin at Negan. "Negan! This is Jessie! We used to date! Jessie this is-"

"Hi... I'm Negan" Negan cuts off his boyfriend as he reached his leather'd glove out towards the blonde. She took out as she nervously smiled at him.

"Jessie...Anderson. Jessie Anderson." Jessie corrected herself as she rolled her eyes at herself. "I'm happy Rick here had someone who is looking out for Rick here. I heard lots about you on email."

"Really? Well I've never heard about you till now..." Negan says with uneasiness, making Rick clear his throat.

"Well I have mentioned to you I have dated a few times..." Rick explained as he nodded his head to Jessie. "You know Jessie the nice one..."

"What you mean the one who had a nice ass, and can do fuckin' amazing things with her mouth?" Negan asked as he rolled his eyes back at the thought. "Or maybe you meant the one who was working to become a cook, and boy when you told me all the dirty things she can do. I can appreciate that." 

Rick cleared his throat once more in awkwardness. "No. No the one. The one who can cut hair..."

"Jessie!" Negan instantly recalls as he slapped his hands together. "So you're the one who can kiss softly but cry easily! Glad to finally fucking meet ya! I did in fact hear'd a lot about yo-!"

Rick shoved his elbow in Negan's ribs to shut him up, and unlike the younger grimes, Rick's hit can really punch the air out of his lungs.

Jessie only nodded nervously as she smiled small at them. Rick still tried to hold his grin as he stared at her. Negan was hunched a little from the struck of pain in his ribs but he was still smiling his wolfish grin.

"So Rick if you'd like. I'd really like to maybe catch up somewhere else?" Jessie pointed to her parked vehicle. 

"Yeah! Sure we can go now if you'd like." Rick said as he opened his door quickly to shut it as he grabbed a thin coat. 

"Great let's go!" Jessie said excited as they both walk down the stairs.

"Great! I'll fucking come alon-" "Negan..." Negan was cut off as Rick gave him a little peeved off glare. The older man stayed still as the two walked off to the car, and drove off.

Negan sighed as he heard a short laugh as claps from behind turns his hard gaze towards two figures behind him. Coming out of the bushes was Carl and Ron with superior stares as Negan just rolled his eyes.

"Well. Looks like you ain't winning anymore Negan..." Carl said as he crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Where's that little teenage gayness I can't sense off you kid..." Negan pointed at him as he walked passed him.

He remembers the two coming up to him earlier, and actually challenging the coach to a bet. Saying if Rick rather be with the dirty blondes mom instead of him. He has to back off.

"Also kid. You didn't fucking win just yet. Remember the bet. Your fucking dad has to tell me he doesn't want to be with me anymore..." Negan said as he walked over to his vehicle jumping in the front.

"Alright let's go then!" Carl yelled as he ran towards the older man's impala. Negan stopped his movement as the two boys jumped in the vehicle. 

"No...I ain't doing any of that mission impossible fucked up shit you did a week ago kid. Plus you have to watch little angel." Negan shakes his head as he indicated the front door.

"Judith is with Maggie and Glenn. Plus we ain't gonna dress up we'll just wear these." Carl said as he pulled out three pairs of sunglasses from his backpack. Negan scrunched up his face.

"Nah kid. He ain't gonna fall for this shitty gimmick... He'll fucking definitely know it's us." Negan grabbed and analyzed the pair. Yep he'll definitely know it's them.

"You will be surprised on how many times Ron used these on his mom." Carl said as he looked at Ron who where already wearing his pair.

Negan looked down once more at the pair as he sighed. "Man adults are fucking dimwits if they fall for something like this..." 

Believing Negan is in he got excited and buckled his seat belt. Negan turns the ignition of his Impala and with a roar they sped off from the driveway.

 

* * *

 

 

When they got there. Negan couldn't fucking believe it. Rick Grimes, the sheriff's deputy. His kind and not bad in the sheets lover and boyfriend. Fell for the sunglasses trick. 

They just walked passed them and both didn't even notice the three walk past them. Or either that he was to busy eye fucking the shit out of the blonde. Which is pretty much pissing Negan off more ways than one.

They were already seated and Carl taking advantage of this moment. Since being in an ice cream parlor he looked up at Negan with a little hope in his eyes.

"Can we have a sundae?" Carl asked as he crossed his arms on the table nervously. 

Negan taking this as a sign the kid was hungry, and he didn't have any money to pay for it himself he nodded. Still looking ahead with the pair of sunglasses on watching the two couple perched on a table themselves. He taken out his leather wallet and pulled out a twenty and a ten. 

"Order us all a sundae kid..." Negan said as he gave the money to the teen. Carl nodded as he indicated for Ron to come with him.

Negan just looked ahead. God was this pissing him off even more. Rick was smiling. A huge fucking smile on his face.

He was also laughing at whatever the blonde was saying to him. Returning the favor with a joke of his own. She moved in closer as they started to whisper something to each other.

 _'Oh you sweet little bitch...'_ Negan couldn't help but let the anger spur a little more as she leaned in closer to Rick to whisper for only him to hear. _'Finally telling him your a whore?'_

"Hey Negan..." Carl came over halting his anger a bit. "What kind of syrup?" 

"What?" He asked a little annoyed. 

"It's like subway. You have to make your own sundae." Carl explained as he looked at him. "So what kind? Strawberry? Chocolate? Vanilla? Caramel?"

"Uhm... Chocolate kid." Negan said as he couldn't keep his gaze off his boyfriend and the blonde bitch near him. Carl nodded as he walked off.

Negan noticed the woman laughing and dared to put her hand on his arm. Then brushing his hand.  

 _'Holy fucking shit you little bitch! Cock sucking whor-'_ Negan started to think of ways to kill the blonde as Ron came in suddenly. 

"Hey do you want chocolate under your sundae?" Ron asked as he looked at Negan. Negan only sighed as he only nodded. Ron walked off later.

Noticing the woman started to put her hand on his leg Negan was balling his hands into tight fists as he felt his eye twitch. God he needed to calm himself down. He needed that sundae now.

 _'Feel lucky you even have the privileged to fucking lay your filthy fucking fingers on him you little shi-'_ Carl returned as he still had no sundae in hand. 

"You want chocolate and vanilla to go with that?" Carl asked as he leaned on the table. Covering his image of the two there. He tried to lean to the side to catch another glimpse. But the teen kept getting in his way.

"Yeah kid I'll take both. Just hurry up ok!" Negan asked a little irritated now. Carl nodded as he walked back to the counter. 

Negan finally seeing the scene taking place in front of him. He was still pissed at how Rick didn't move away from the woman. Just letting her touch him like that.

 _'Guess you miss pussy huh?'_ Negan hated thinking these but god this woman is pissing him off so much. Like she knows they're there. 

Ron and Carl returned later with three sundae's and boy did he feel a little bit better. Carl gave him his and Negan rubbed his hands together. Licking his lips as he grabbed his spoon. 

He noticed the two as Jessie whispered something in Rick's ear. The older man clenched his spoon his lips a thin line by now.

"You know. You could've ordered a chocolate fudge..." Ron spoke up as he looked at the older man. Negan only squinted as he looked between the two. 

"Excuse me?" Negan asked crossed with everybody right now.

"You could've ordered for a chocolate fudge sundae..." Ron repeated as he looked at the man not nervous by his stare.

"THEN WHY THE FUCKING-FUCK-FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER!!" The coach yelled as he slammed his hands down the table. Startling everyone in the parlor. "ASKING ME ALL THESE DUMB FUCK QUESTIONS! SHOULD'VE TOLD ME WE COULD'VE ORDERED SOMETHING!" 

Everyone was quiet as they starred at the heaving man. To scared to even say anything next. Except one. "Negan?" 

Rick asked as he walked slowly up to them with Jessie closely near them. 

"Oh hello Rick! Done with your pussy eating date? I was just fucking enjoying a little outing with the boys! Who you so carelessly forgot again fuck nuts!" Negan said in a heated tone. Rick only squinted at him in shock. 

Before anyone else can say anything Negan pointed accusingly at the blonde.

"And you! How about stop trying to fuck up someone else's life and focus on your kid for once you fucking good for nothing!" Negan yelled a little more annoyed with her than anything.

"Excuse me?" Jessie said her brows furrowing in anger.

"You heard me! Stop trying to get into someone's pants when you have two boys who love you! Or are you just gonna say fuck them and shove your middle fingers up the cowboys ass as you hear him moan your fucking name!?" "NEGAN!" Rick tried to yell to shut the older man from speaking anymore. But Negan had a hell of a lot more.

"Or are you wanting to finally get a good fuck after all these years! Since your pretty little cunt down there is finally drying up down ther-!" Negan was finally shut up as his sundae was thrown on top of him by Jessie herself.

She shoved herself in front of him passed Rick and the second she was near him she took the first thing she can find and threw the cold ass food at him. 

Without another word she walked out of the parlor in huffed out stomps.

Negan huffed out as he tried to wipe the melting ice cream from his face. Looking up he noticed a furious stare from Rick. But before he can explain himself Rick turns away from him swiftly and ran the direction Jessie walked off from.

The older man just bobbed his adams apple as he looked down in disbelief. Carl and Ron just nervously looked at the now sulking coach in front of them. 

"Neg-" "You know what. Have fun being brothers..." Negan painfully said as he got up from his seat and walked off. Not letting the two see his tears that started to well up in his eyes. 

Carl wanted to run up behind him but he felt he had no right to do that. He wanted to win so badly. But not like this. Or is this what he wanted? Carl just sighed as he hung his head down. Disappointed with himself more than ever.

 

* * *

 

 

Ron and Carl where walking towards his house quietly. No words where exchanged as they walked to the front porch. Carl's dad wasn't home yet, and Negan probably went home for the rest of the day. Probably never returning.

Carl unlocked the door and they both entered the house. Quiet. Empty.

The teen usually either sees his dad and Negan watching a movie in the living room. Or playing with Judith. Or even fighting a little on who splashed who with soap and water in the kitchen. Hell sometimes he hear the music playing loudly in their room. 

But no.

They were separated now. No more Negan. No more smiling dad. No more happiness in his home.

The brunette started to shake his head as he felt regret taking whole on his heart. But right when Carl turned to Ron something. Ron had hugged the boy in a tight embrace.

His stunned expression quickly turned to a flushed gasp. Ron had started to kiss the teens neck and started to grope all over his body. Fondling places Carl never expected to be groped at. 

The teen didn't want to stop this but he needed to stop to fix this. 

"Ron-" "Shut up..." Ron said in a difficult tone. As he started to kiss the boy in a bruising kiss. 

He let go of the kiss as they both breathed in for air. "I just fucking realized if they do get back together. Then that basically makes us brothers...so...I want to be with you this last time. Before any of that happens." 

Ron cupped Carl's flushed cheek, and with that it started to make Carl realize to. They would be brothers. He would have to break off whatever this was, and be brother's with Ron. He can't touch him like this now. He wouldn't feel his lips on him any longer. 

Carl couldn't think anymore as the thought of letting Ron go pushed him over the edge. He leaned in to kiss the slightly taller teens lips. Leaving no space between them. He wrapped his arms around his neck. Ron wrapping his arms around the boys hips.

They ran up the stairs as they opened the door to Carl's room. They shut the door and quickly they were on each other without a second thought. Stripping the clothes off one another quickly. Still in his jeans Ron pushed the Carl who was stripped to his boxers on his back. 

"You know this would be our first time..." Ron stated as he leaned down to him. Carl just flushed as he nodded to that truth. He did see videos, he did get curious a little whenever he heard the radio in his dad's room playing loudly. 

"If it gets to much we can stop whenever you want to..." Ron said gently as he rubbed his hand against his cheek. "Cause this is our first time, and I want both of us to feel good..."

God this guy years ago Ron would never care about Carl's well-being before. But here he is. Treating him like he is something fragile. He grabbed hold of the hand Ron had on his cheek and tightly squeezed. He leaned up to kiss him genuinely on the lips. Soft and slow. Something that doesn't usually happen a lot.

"I love you Ron Anderson..." Carl said shyly and also sadly to him. Which made Ron hold in his tears.

"Damn't if you said this to me sooner... I would've said no back at the woods..." Ron said in a upsetting voice. Dropping his forehead to his chest as he rested his forehead there.

Carl started to well up in tears as he wrapped his arms around Ron. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Ron..." 

 

* * *

 

 

Carl awoken from his sleep he looks up to find Ron lying next to him. Nothing had happened last night. They felt like just holding each other and reminding one another of their relationship. With that they fell asleep peacefully.

The teen regrets not doing anything with the the dirty blonde. But they both agreed if they don't get back together they should try somewhere else. He looked out the window to see his dad's police cruiser was still there. He looked at the time and noticed it was 7:45 am. His dad was probably on a day off.

The young brunette breathed in deeply as he reassured himself. He was gonna tell his dad everything. From the parlor, to before what happened.

Throwing on a random shirt he gloomily walked out of his room. Feeling depressed and so disappointed in himself he doesn't know how he was going to explain himself. But he knows one thing for sure. He wanted to be with Ron.

Walking down the stairs he hears plates clattering around the kitchen. 

He expected to see his dad sitting with Jessie Anderson at the island. But no sitting next to him was-

"Hey good fucking morning kid!" Negan said with a grin that would have been a big relief if it wasn't disgusting, what with milk pouring out from just chewing on a mouth full of cereal. "How'd you sleep angel?"

Carl was stunned to see Negan, more or less was he shocked to see Negan next to his dad. Like yesterday was just a bad dream. 

"You okay Carl?" Rick asked as he noticed his sons stunned expression. Carl can only nod but his stare stayed in place.

Rick taking this a sign of why Negan was here he nodded. "We made up..."

Carl's eyes widened. With all the things Negan said, he was sure the guy would only be his coach from now on. 

"So you guys aren't..." Carl asked with a gulp.

"Nope.." Negan said as he looked at Rick with a seductive look. Rick just shifted in his seat achingly as he remembers what happened after that.

 

* * *

 

 

A knock on Negan's door catches the older man's attention. He just finished taking a shower from the creamy mess the blonde threw on him. So he still had a towel wrapped around his waist.

He opened the front to reveal Rick with crossed arms and an expressionless face plastered on. 

"Can I come in?" He might be expressionless but his voice gave of sadness. Negan only nodded as he padded back into his apartment grabbing clean clothes from his laundry basket which was resting on the kitchen table.

Rick closed the door behind him. He rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed.

"Look Negan-" "If you're going to break up with me please don't use that voice..." Negan says as he rubbed his salt and peppered beard. "What?"

"I just. Can't handle you breaking up with me in that tone. Especially when it sounds like you are breaking up with me cause it's your fault. But it's not..." Negan said as he covered his eyes feeling the tears all over again. In a choked sob he continues. "It's...I-it's all my fault..." 

Rick can only stare at the quivering shoulders with sadness. He walked up slowly behind the taller man. His boots making a tapping sound every time he moves closer to him. He gently brushes his hand over his back. 

Making the taller man flinch a little, Rick hugged him from behind. Resting his head on a damp back he breathed in his clean scent.

"Did you clean up thoroughly?" Rick asked as he remembers this body being covered in vanilla and chocolate ice cream.

Negan nodded but with a hoarse voice he gave a choked 'yes.' 

Rick smiled a little as he let him go from the embrace and turned Negan over. Leading him back he shoved him lightly to a seated chair closest to them. He stunned the older man as the brunette straddled himself on top of his lap. 

Rick surprised him more when he grind his hips down on the older man's groin. Letting him know he was hard. Groaning in pleasure as he felt the hotness coming from the younger man, Negan was soon on his lips hungrily. Tongue exploring a welcoming mouth from Rick.

Rick moaned into the kiss as he broke off the kiss just to throw off his jacket and shirt. He was latched on the darker haired males lips once more as his garments was somewhere on the floor. 

He grind once more and soon was thrusting back and forth on his lap. Making the older man moan into the kiss.

Soon he lifted himself off his lap as he let go of the kiss once more. Kissing the man's jawline, neck, hairy torso, down his abdomen. 

"Fuck Rick..." Negan growled as he rolled his eyes back. Rick smirked as he unwrapped the towel from Negan's waist. 

Licking his lips he lapped the underside of Negan's cock with one lick and he kissed the tip. Earning a pleasured sound from the man above him. He was soon bobbing his head on the hard shaft. Licking all around the dick making sure his tongue felt the pulsing veins of his dick.

"Fucking hell!" Negan soon hung his head back as he grabbed hold of the younger man's curls. Slurping sounds and moans coming from Rick, Negan can come just from this.

But if it didn't get any better, it certainly would after. Negan didn't even realize Rick pulled his pants to his knees, and started to finger himself. Giving Negan one hell of a show. He groaned approvingly as Rick kept at his bobbing and licking. 

Rick moaned in displeasure as he latched off the hard wet member. Not feeling himself hit his prostate he was losing his mind.

"Negan! I need you to fuck me now...I need you inside! Please!" Rick said as he threw off the rest of his pants. Drool coming off from his side and flushing a deep red face to chest. Negan swears to god Rick looked like a pornstar.

Not one of those awful ones no. The one who really get you off in such an hypertensive way. The ones who get you shooting your load minutes into the film.

Negan made no hesitation as he lifted Rick off the ground and with one arm he threw off the laundry basket full of clothes to the ground. Not waiting any longer. He kissed the younger man's torso sucking a nipple and pinching the other. The man writhed and moaned in deep pleasure.

"Please Negan! I loosened myself, and sucked on you! Please fuck the hell out of me! Please Negan!" Rick cried out depserately as he reached lower to grasp Negan's hard dick. Negan groaned at the pleading as he angled himself right.

He wants to feel Rick clench up on him in one thrust. Wants to know he is making him feel good with just his dick. So he has to do this right. He angled a little more and with one second he thrusts right in.

Right away he felt Rick's walls clench up on him as the boy arched his back of the table, and a loud moan escapes the younger man's throat. God this felt so good. The tightness of Rick's walls closing in on Negan's dick. 

"Fucking hell Rick! Feels so fucking damn good to be inside you baby! Might just come from this!" Negan said as he hung his head back. He looked down to see Rick shaking his head in disapprovingly.

"Let's come together please! Please fuck me until we both come undone! Please Negan!" Rick losing his mind he moves his hips down in a thrust like manner.

Negan grins at the thought as he nodded. "Yeah baby let's do it! Lets fucking fuck each other into the next world!"

Rick moaned loudly as Negan started his thrusts. The slapping of skin meant that Negan was going hard and was not intending to stop. Hitting Rick's pleasure spot with each thrust. Rick's eyes glazed over as he felt his mind go blank. 

Not only did Negan hit his prostate every time. But he was also back to the nipple play. Sucking and biting one of them and pinching and twisting the other. He was also using his other hand to rub the younger man's dick.  Making Rick moan louder than he ever had in their previous fucking. 

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! NEGAN!" Rick yells as he tries to choke out other words. Which were slurred when Negan began kissing him all over again. His movements didn't stop as they both reached their limit.

"Fuck Rick I'm gonna cum inside you! Get you pregnant with my seed!" Negan said jokingly as he rested his hand that was playing with his nipples on top the table. 

Rick lost in euphoria had his mouth gaped wide open he arched his back as his prostate was hit once more. "Yes! Yes fill me up! Get me pregnant!" 

God if Negan could he would but this was the real world but he did what Rick wanted him to do and he filled Rick with his seed. Rick coming at the same time white strings landing on both their stomachs as he came with a loud moan. 

Negan continued to thrust through post orgasm but he soon let himself out. With a pop he was out of Rick. 

Rick and him breathed sharp breathes as they tried to catch their breathes. Negan resting his head on Rick's chest and the younger man wrapping his arms around his damp sweaty head.

They soon caught their breaths and Rick now being able to move they moved their limp bodies to the couch. With their bodies in the previous position they were on the table. Rick played around with Negan's hair as he kissed the older man's head.

"I wasn't going to break up with you. You big drama queen..." Rick assured the dark brunette as he still placed sweet kisses to his head.

Negan looked up from his position and he gazed into striking blues. 

"Really?" Negan asked holding in his excitement.

"Yeah...I just came by to say I'm sorry for Jessie..." Rick said as he gazed back into hazel brown which were a little green. "She knew I was gay Negan..."

Negan looked at him dumbfounded and Rick huffed a laugh as he shook his head.

"I told her about you and me being happy a long time ago, and she was happy for me. We were friends..." Rick said as he brushed back locks of Negan's hair back as if to gel it back.

Negan thought about it. "But she seemed really fucking close to you back at the parlor..."

"Cause she knew it was you guys...watching us...did you really think you guys had me fooled with those sunglasses?" Rick asked jokingly as he smirked. "We made up a plan to make you guys think we were getting close..."

Negan then remembered it was him back at the restaurant to make up that soup charade. He smirked and nodded at that.

"But I guess my acting is better than I thought...didn't mean to make you so upset. I'm sorry..." Rick apologized but Negan shook his head.

"No baby blue. I'm the one at fault. I should've figured you knew. I mean I was a dumb adult who thought a simple glasses as a disguise would even work..." Negan chuckled a bit. "Plus I shouldn't have went ballistic with you and Jessie. That was wrong of me."

"It was kind of nice. Just a friend of mine can make you jealous of them in an instant. Makes me feel better, what with all the ladies you flirt with at work..." Rick said as he thought about it more.

"Used to. It all stopped when I finally announced my relationship with you..." Negan said as he kissed the younger man's chest.

Rick shrugged. "Well doesn't mean I can't worry about you. You aren't always around, and it gets me nervous all the time thinking you may find someone better than me." 

Negan halted his kisses. "Might as well move in then..."

Rick's eyes flushed red as he taken this as a joke. "Don't joke like that..."

"No I mean it...I want to move in." Negan said joyously. 

"Really? But what about the kids?" Rick asked nervously getting his hopes up. He is still waiting for that 'haha just kidding!' comment to come up.

"I love those kids more than anything! Heck with Carl's shenanigans I like him even more now!" Negan said as he lifted himself on his hands over top Rick. Rick's eyes widened and his face blushes more.

"You serious?" Rick couldn't help but ask once more in disbelief. 

"Darling come on. I'm the one who wants it! All you gotta say is say the fucking magic words." Negan smiled his wolfish grin as he started mouthing the words with Rick. 

"Y-yes!" Rick said shockingly as happiness overwhelmed him. "Yes! Yes! God yes!" 

He hugged Negan in a tight embrace, and Negan returned the hug, and they were soon laughing happily to each other.

 

* * *

 

 

"So you guys aren't breaking up?" Carl asked as he was now sitting on the table with them. Not caring about the news of Negan moving in. 

"No we're not..." Rick said as he wrapped his hand around Negan. Who smiled back at him sweetly. Realization took hold of Rick. "...Oh and Carl." 

The sudden call out shocked him as he soon started thinking of being grounded once more for another week.

"I'm sorry if we worried you...we should've called you after the big news, but we were busy packing Negan's stuff..." Rick said apologetically. "I'm also sorry if I forgot bring you money after school for dinner. But I'm happy."

Carl was shaking his head but he was curious to what else he might say.

"I'm happy you and Negan were bonding yesterday. I thought you might've been at the parlor because that whole meeting was your idea. But Negan told me you guys wanted to hang out yesterday. Give him a chance. So Thank you..." Rick said as Negan gave a sly smirk at Carl.

Who in return just accepted that theory. "Yeah no problem dad..." 

Rick nodded and leaving the two alone on the kitchen table saying he needs to get Judith ready for school. As Carl seen Rick ascend the stairs and disappear from their sights he snaps his head at Negan.

"Okay what's your deal? Why'd you lie to him for me?" Carl asked right away not wasting this time alone with him. Negan still having that cocky smirk he just shrugged.

"I don't fucking know probably wanting to see what other kind of schemes you have in you in that big fucking head of yours." Negan said as he took a mouth full of cereal. He loved the frosty sugar as it touches his tongue. 

Carl thinks about it more. But is still confused.

"I like you Carl, and I like Judy to..." Negan stated as he looked at Carl stunned expression. "I like your tenacity to get fucking rid of me. I like how you use that big brain of yours to actually start working. But most of all... I like that you're doing this all for your daddy..."

Carl kinda flushed at the thought of all that. He started to think maybe Negan ain't a bad guy.

"But...I like how you fail a lot of those times to." And there it is. "Makes me have a lot more special quality time with your fucking sweet ass daddy all the same!" 

"Do you have to be such an asshole?" Carl whispered as if he doesn't want Rick to hear. 

"Yes Carl I do! Cause if I be all nice to you! You won't come after me anymore...won't use that big brain of yours to actually start moving those tiny little fucking engines inside..." Negan said as he motions his head. "No moving those engines you probably be stuck in your room all day doing a bunch of fucking nothings!"

Carl realized Negan is saying he wants to spend time with Carl this way. He looks the man up and down as he found no other ulterior motives.

"I also get you to like me in a different way." Negan said as he grabs a small grain of frosted flakes to his lips chewing the small chip.

"If that will ever happen..." Carl said teasingly as he smirks at the man. 

"Oh it will happen soon  _son_..." Negan said as he takes Carl's harsh stare amused. 

Rick soon came downstairs with a dressed tired Judith in his arms. 

"I want pancakes..." Judith groggily asks as she is still wiping her eyes. 

"Pancakes coming right up for the princess!" Negan said happily as he walked over to the stove.

"Negan!" Judith exclaimed as Rick handed her over to Carl. "You're never hear this early!" 

"That's right darling, and let me tell you! You are gonna see much more these days! I guarantee that!" Negan grinned happily as he winked at the small one.

She jumped up and down and clapped her hands all excited. 

Carl can only smile at his little sister's joy. Rick going to Negan as he kisses the man on the shoulders.

Suddenly footsteps can be heard as they all turned their heads to the unknown presence. Ron had a sleepy face plastered on as he scratched his pale chest. Not caring about the stunned stares from all of them he walks over to the sink. Grabbing a clean dish from the rack and a silver spoon.

He turned to the adults and lazily he just looks at them. "Mornin'..." Was all that was said from the groggy teen.

"Morni..." Rick was flabbergasted as he could only watch the teen walk over to the kitchen table. He was even more shocked to see the boy give his son a kiss on the head before taking his seat next to him. Pouring out some frosted flakes into his bowl.

Rick looked up at Negan as he was also just as shocked to see the boy in his new home. They both gazed at Carl for some explanation. But all Carl did was give them a flush of red and tried to hold in his embarrassment.

 _'This is gonna be along year...'_ Carl admits as he burried his face in his little sister hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! What should Carl do for his next plans on Negan? Give me suggestions on my tumblr if you'd like! Would love to see your ideas!!
> 
> https://negan-x-rick.tumblr.com/


End file.
